erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Beth and Lindsay
This article focuses on the interactions between Beth and Lindsay. Overview Beth and Lindsay become fast friends during Total Drama Island while they are members of Heather's alliance. Both are brought together through an alliance formed by someone whom they now mutually dislike. However, their friendship continued past season one. In Total Drama Action, the two of them often do many things together, and squeal when they are excited. The two of them fall for Justin's charm, despite already being in a relationship. Under his influence, they once again enter another alliance, and become the pawns of another antagonist. However, the two of them eventually break free of his control. As Beth does not participate in Total Drama World Tour, the two are not seen interacting this season. Total Drama Island Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 When the Screaming Gophers win the challenge, Lindsay, Beth, and Heather hug each other. The Big Sleep Beth and Lindsay's friendship truly begins when Heather invites the two into an alliance. Beth is brought into the alliance for being "desperate" enough and Lindsay for being "dumb" enough to do whatever Heather would tell them to do. The Sucky Outdoors Beth and Lindsay hug each other in fear when they are frightened by the "bear." Phobia Factor Lindsay is seen clapping for Beth after she conquers her fear of bugs and is very happy as she won a point for their team. Up the Creek Beth and Lindsay pair up with each other along with Trent during the canoeing portion of the challenge. Along the way, Beth was shown glaring at Lindsay for flirting with Trent instead of paddling the canoe. Paintball Deer Hunter Beth and Lindsay are both assigned as hunters for their team, while Heather is assigned as a deer. The pair travel through the forest, trying to find deer from the opposing team to shoot, but eventually come up to Heather. They found Heather sitting on a tree stump, obviously waiting for them, and ordered the two to fetch her food. Lindsay readily agreed, but Beth showed signs of annoyance and defiance towards Heather. After a while, Beth snapped, shot Heather with her paintball gun (along with Leshawna), and was officially deemed to be out of the alliance. Lindsay was forced to vote for Beth by Heather when their team lost the competition, but in the confessional, Lindsay admitted that she admired Beth for standing up to Heather, but knew she was going to get voted off now. Beth managed to avoid being voted off in this episode, as Cody was eliminated because of his severe injuries from a bear. If You Can't Take The Heat... Beth and Lindsay aid Leshawna in tricking Heather to run into the freezer after her make-up bag, in order to lock her inside. After noticing the tiki doll, everyone learns that Beth inadvertently cursed her team and played a part in the Screaming Gophers' losing streak when she brought back the tiki doll from Boney Island two episodes ago. Lindsay wanted to vote Heather off, but was forced by Heather to vote for Beth again. This time, Beth was voted off the island. The Very Last Episode, Really! In Gwen's ending, Lindsay cries over Owen's defeat and holds onto Beth as she sobs. Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island Lindsay and Beth rekindle their friendship and are seen hanging out together at Playa Des Losers. During the scavenger hunt, they both form a team together with Ezekiel and search for the million-dollar case as they catch up on girl talk. Lindsay now shares Beth's disdain for Heather as both girls reject her from joining their team. After Lindsay announces that she would spend her prize money on buying France to become the queen of France, Beth asks if she would be allowed to visit and Lindsay happily agrees. Both of the girls qualified to compete in Total Drama Action. Total Drama Action Monster Cash .]] When Beth returns without her braces, Lindsay tells her that she's on her way to being her new "BFFFL." When Lindsay and Beth are separated during the first challenge, Beth seems more concerned about reuniting with Lindsay than winning the challenge, showing that she is still desperate for acceptance and popularity. Also, Lindsay declares later on that, when she wins, she will move to France and become queen, and says that Beth is qualified to be her "new best French friend." When settling into their trailer, they also insist on sharing a bunk-bed with each other. Alien Resurr-eggtion Though they still dislike Heather, Beth and Lindsay appear in a confessional scene where Beth references Buddha and tells Lindsay they should not sink to Heather's level by being mean back to her. Lindsay is in awe of Beth, finding her words deep and meaningful. They later form a team with Justin, and Leshawna for the challenge. Beach Blanket Bogus Lindsay and Beth's friendship seems to become a bit rocky when Lindsay and Beth compete for Justin's attention by offering him breakfast. Later, Lindsay becomes angry with Beth for her crushing on Justin and calls her a copycat. Beth calls Lindsay "tanorexic," but she quickly apologizes and offers her a friendship bracelet. With Beth's strategy and Lindsay's convenient supply of magazines and hairspray, both of them are responsible for winning the sandcastle challenge for their team by creating a sturdy sandcastle prop. 3:10 to Crazytown Lindsay and Beth face the challenge of jumping on a horse from a high height together. Beforehand, Beth promises Lindsay to not let Heather have her hair if she fails to survive, but then asks if she could have Lindsay's hair, which is denied from her. They both are hugging each other at the Awards Ceremony when Chris announces that they're both safe. The Chefshank Redemption Throughout the episode, Lindsay and Beth assist Justin in ensuring that Gwen throws the challenge so that the Killer Grips can win, as they were intent on making her pay for Trent's cheating on her behalf, officially becoming members of Justin's unofficial alliance. When Chris is explaining the challenge, Beth and Lindsay are standing next to each other. During the prison food challenge, Lindsay looked like she would win thanks to DJ's momma spice. However, Gwen gagged on Beth's retainer and puked it back up. Beth places it in her mouth covered in puke, making Lindsay the first to power hurl the food. Lindsay does not hold this against her, even though they lost the first round. They presumably told Gwen to vote herself off alongside Justin that night. The Sand Witch Project .]] The first challenge of the episode involves one contestant to portray a killer, and the others to play the part of screamers. Izzy and Justin want to play the part of killer, but Lindsay demands that it be Beth as she will be useless as a screamer. When Beth has to scare Lindsay while she is in the outhouse, Lindsay instantly screams a rather impressive scream. However, she ends up peeing herself and screams again, winning this part of the challenge for her team. After their team lost, Lindsay asks why it might be her who would go home, and tries to turn to Beth for help. Beth, however, simply replies that she was starting to get bossy, implying that she actually voted for her. Full Metal Drama Lindsay serves as admiral and Beth works as her assistant during this episode. Despite this, at the Awards Ceremony, Lindsay stated that if she gets voted off, she wouldn't blame anyone other than Beth (much to Beth's dismay), stating that she has to blame somebody if she lost. Million Dollar Babies After Beth wins the badminton match against Heather, Lindsay along with Courtney and Justin celebrates with Beth by carrying her for her victory. Dial M for Merger Beth and Lindsay are upset that the teams are dissolving, because they want to stay on the same team. Later when they think the building will blow up, they hug each other and state that they would miss each others' smiles if they died. , when they become stuck in between lasers.]] Later, Beth and Lindsay get into an argument when Beth asks Lindsay what kind of a best friend she is when they manage to get themselves trapped between red lasers during the spy movie challenge. Super Hero-ld Beth convinces Lindsay and Leshawna to vote Duncan off, due to him being a big threat and in order to spite Courtney. When it was revealed that Leshawna was eliminated instead of Duncan, Beth and Lindsay were shocked. They immediately said farewell to Leshawna as she was heading over to the Lame-o-sine. The Princess Pride Beth and Lindsay combine their burritos together for the "competition" Duncan held at the beginning of the episode as a way of emphasizing their friendship an as a way to try and win the contest. The two sit by each other when they are both eliminated from the challenge. At the Awards Ceremony, they also practice voodoo on a Princess Courtney doll, which actually ends up causing pain to the real Courtney. Both of them showed no emotion to Justin being eliminated in that episode, preferring to play with the now-rechristened Princess Beth doll. Get a Clue Beth and Lindsay's friendship falters a little in this episode. Beth would occasionally team up with Courtney, and admits that Lindsay may not be the brightest person on the show. Beth does, however, feel a little guilty for taking advantage of Lindsay during the DNA collection challenge. When Lindsay was at the movies with Duncan she does slightly regret not taking Beth instead. Beth was a little disappointed that Lindsay did not choose her to go to the movies, but was not angry with her as she reveals that watching Courtney's jealousy is more entertaining. Rock n' Rule Lindsay and Beth convince Harold and Owen to vote with them to get Duncan out of the game. At the ceremony, Beth looks at Lindsay, while Lindsay smiles and looks back at her while everyone is voting. When it was revealed that Lindsay is sent home over Duncan because she accidentally voted herself off when she got distracted by Beth, Beth and the others (except Duncan) are shocked. Beth confronts Lindsay and tells her that she blames herself for getting her eliminated. However, Lindsay remarks that friends were worth far more than money. Beth replies to her saying that is the smartest thing anyone has said the entire season. Lindsay takes her elimination in stride and wishes Beth and the others good luck as she departs in the Lame-o-sine. Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen At the beginning of the episode, Beth appears to be remorseful and upset about her best friend's elimination. Mutiny on the Soundstage Beth says that if she wins, she will share the money with either Lindsay or Brady. The Aftermath: IV During the "Hole in the Wall" challenge, Lindsay is seen cheering for Beth. When Lindsay asks Beth and Duncan a question, Beth said she would take her mother and Lindsay on a tropical cruise if she won the money. Lindsay says she would vote for Beth. Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special During Celebrity Manhunt, Blaineley and Josh reveal that Beth and Lindsay went on a holiday to France. While there, they visited the Louvre museum. Beth wanted Lindsay to take her picture with the Mona Lisa, but tripped and fell over the rail, knocking the picture slightly out of place. Lindsay tried to fix it, but then licked her finger, and smeared it on a portion of the painting that she thought was a smudge, causing them to be arrested. They are later freed when Beth's parents sell their expensive car to pay the girls' bail. Alternatively, Beth used her winnings to bail them out. Erin's Total Magical Adventure Wake the Hotel of the Dead See also Category:Friendships Category:Interaction